In the equipping of commercial and public restrooms with toilet paper storage dispensers, there are often problems of space, mainentance, security and cost. Sometimes space limitations require a toilet paper storage dispenser to be of either horizontal or vertical orientation. Security includes problems of pilferage in theft of toilet paper, and vandalism in destruction of the paper and dispenser. Maintenance includes ease of maintaining cleanliness and operability, as well as ample storage capacity to reduce the frequency of visits for replenishment of supply. This invention is an improvement over that of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,097, which is the closest known prior art.